


A cliche field trip to Stark Tower

by rgirlm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Stark Family, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgirlm/pseuds/rgirlm
Summary: This is essentially just a Peter Parker Stark Industries field trip fix that I wrote for no reason. Some lovely Harley Keener/Peter Parker. This is a nobody dies/everybody lives AU. I don’t like serious angst so happy ending. Have some fun!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 59





	A cliche field trip to Stark Tower

The hell that was Midtown High was nothing compared to the the hell that was a field trip to Stark Tower. Peter Parker was sitting in his physics class, ready for a normal day of the useless droning of Mr. Harrington. Instead he got a permission slip with a 48 hour time limit in order to go to the place where he basically lives already. 

When the field trip was announced, Mj and Ned were the only two, save Peter, who weren’t practically jumping for joy at the prospect of visiting the Stark Tower. They both looked at Peter, concerned for what the field trip would mean to his secret identity. Peter gave both of them a reassuring look before going back to staring down at the papers on his desk. With all the inner turmoil, Peter almost forgot about the other kids in the class, more specifically, Flash. “Hey, Penis Parker’s finally gonna get exposed!” Mr. Harrington turned to the students, saw who was talking, then turned right back around. It looked like Peter was gonna have to handle this one alone. Flash continued his onslaught, “Can’t wait to see what happens when the people at SI figure out that little Penis here is using them to gain favor!” Peter didn’t really wanna have to deal with Flash today but he supposed he didn’t really have a choice. Peter chose his words carefully and responded, “And I can’t wait to see your face when you realize I’m not lying.” Flash looked mildly shocked that Peter had responded with such gall and Mr. Harrington took the temporary silence to regain control of the classroom. He announced, “Remember, the trip will start next Friday and will end on Sunday afternoon. The last page of the permission slip should be a packing list and itinerary. If there are no questions, class is starting.” With that, physics ran its usual course.

After class Ned had a few questions. “So did you know? Are we gonna see explosions? Are we gonna meet the Avengers? How cool is this?” Ned was rambling. Mj, gave the eloquent response of, “Dude. Chill.” Peter tried to answer Ned’s questions, but he honestly had no clue how to answer. “No dude, I had no idea we were field tripping to SI until today.” “We might see explosions, bit I don’t really know.” “Technically I’m and Avenger, so your meeting one now.” “It’s not that cool to field trip to the place you basically live.” Peter was excited that his friend was excited, but Ned could come over to Stark Tower any time so his excitement was a little weird. Peter tried to ignore that though as he went through his day. 

After school, Peter went on a patrol and then went back to his room in Stark Tower for a little bit of privacy. He would have gone back to his apartment, but May was out of town for the next couple weeks. Normal people might trust their sixteen year-old to stay home alone but the danger he put himself in everyday changed that. For the next few weeks his home was essentially Stark Tower. He loved it here too. He had Tony, his dad figure, Pepper, his mom figure, and Morgan, his little sister figure. And of course there was Harley. Harley Keener was one Peter’s favorite things about Stark Tower. They worked together on a bunch of experiments and they even shared a lab and a floor. Harley’s stupid flirtatious personality and his equally stupid southern accent had caused Peter quite a bit of trouble. Peter had determined that he definitely had a crush on the other boy, not that he would ever do anything about it. 

The Stark family, plus Peter and Harley, were having dinner when Peter brought up the field trip. “So, do any of you know anything about Midtown’s trip to Stark Industries?” Tony spluttered a bit before responding, “It will be good for your classmates to see where you work.” He tried convincing Peter. Morgan, Harley, and Pepper sat back, watching the drama unfold. “Yeah bit it won’t be good when they find out I’m Spider-Man.” Peter responded. Tony looked taken aback. He quipped back, “Do you really have that little faith is us?” This finished the argument off before it even started. Peter didn’t want Tony to think that he didn’t trust him. “Fine, but please don’t embarrass me too much.”

Dinner was fairly normal after that point and pretty soon they were tucking in Morgan. “Good night Morgan.” cooed Peter. Once she was sound asleep, Peter traveled back to his room/floor to go to bed early. He was sound asleep before the elevator dinged to let Harley back onto the floor. Harley passed a sleeping Peter and silently wished him sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how many chapters or how often I’ll be updating but I will figure out a schedule eventually. Hope y’all like it so far.


End file.
